


Dated Mechanics

by Nellancholy



Category: Huniepop & Huniecam (Video Games)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, because i like penises, nikki has a small penis here, small small penis house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: Just because they're not on the fun tropical vacation or in the sequel in any way doesn't mean they can't have a little fun.Tiffany catches just a few too many feelings.
Kudos: 10





	Dated Mechanics

Nikki’s eyes stayed glued to her phone as she sat on the edge of Tiffany’s bed, scrolling in an intent effort to avoid addressing the very blonde, very desperate, very…cute elephant in the room. It didn’t take long for a firm groan to interrupt her effort.

“Nikkiiiiiii…” Tiffany flung her arms open, her thighs rubbing together. Her panties were drenched and her shirt already unbuttoned so as to fall open invitingly over her bare, perky breasts. “…aren’tcha gonna come over here?”

There was no room for refusal, but maybe at least Nikki could set the pace. She scooted over to Tiff, reluctantly setting her phone on the bedside table. Her hand moved, the backs of her fingers caressing Tiff’s bare skin. “I…why’s it gotta be me, anyway? And…can you at least take your uniform off? It’s uh,weird. I know that sounds funny coming from me…”

Tiffany huffed, doing her best to look alluring even as she pouted. “You know like half the people we know decided to go to Isla del Poona at exactly the same time! And even Miss Aiko blew me off when I asked her to come!” Folding her arms insistently, she persisted. “And that bitch-” She paused. “SHE took one of my uniforms there, probably to help her score some dick. So I’m not taking this one off!”

“...Okay, okay, I get it…” Nikki rolled her eyes, moving to straddle Tiff’s slim hips. “A-ah, well I should probably start with…” Cautiously, she bent down, tenderly cradling the back of Tiff’s head, nuzzling into her silky golden locks. Already their chests were touching, nothing but the wool of Nikki’s sweater between them as their lips met. Tiff’s chest heaved as she took a sharp breath, leaning into the kiss. Nikki allowed herself just a tiny grind against Tiff’s clit as she felt herself stiffen.

“Come on, Nikki…” Not missing a beat, Tiffany folded her legs around Nikki’s waist, allowing her to ease her soaked panties off her hips before she straightened her legs, allowing her panties to fall onto the mattress. She turned her head to the side, panting in Nikki’s ear. “Hurry up, put it in me…please? I-I want your cum, I want a baby in me, that’ll show her…”

Nikki’s eyes flew wide open as she sat up, her hands held defensively in front of her. “Whoa whoa whoa, not what I signed up for.” She exhaled, relaxing just a tiny bit. She considered bringing up Tiff’s own childhood situation, but she wasn’t in that much of a hurry to ruin the mood. “And that’s not what you want either. Look, I’ll uh…” She glanced at her own bag. Shit. Lifting her leg, allowing Tiff a glimpse of her dripping tip, she rolled off the bed. “…go put on a condom, and then we can uh…do the thing.”

Scuttling over to Jessie’s room across the hallway, she was greeted with…a room that was by all means pretty well kept, albeit with quite a bit of the paraphernalia of Jessie’s work hung up and shelved. As well as the unmistakable scent of Jessie and that one perv that Jessie, Tiff, and Nikki had all gotten very familiar with. A tiny bit of jealousy bubbled up inside Nikki. Well, she couldn’t blame Tiff for being clingy.

Sliding Jessie’s bedside table open, Nikki heaved a sigh of relief as her expectations were vindicated. Jessie was always well-equipped to take on any size of…suitors. Yes, that was the word her brain supplied. Picking up one of the smallest, Nikki stepped back out into the hallway, making sure the door closed quietly behind her. After another breath to gather herself, she decided to take the liberty of easing out of her sweater right there and properly covering her twitching shaft.

“Nikkiiiiiii…hurry uuuuuuup!” Tiff’s voice carried out into the hallway, carrying the unmistakable tone of someone who was in the middle of a self-induced orgasm and wanted to be as loud as possible. 

Nikki pushed the door, doing her best to project a firm presence even with the door ajar. “Uh, don’t start the party without me, or something…”

“O-oh yeah?” Tiffany panted, her eyes half closed in bliss. “That’s barely a drill for me! Come on, I’ve got round two in me! And three, and four…”

“Alright, alright…” At least she was already well lubricated. Nikki wasted no time crawling onto the bed. “Maybe you’ll like it…like this?” Putting her arms under Tiff’s knees, she kept moving forward, all but folding Tiff’s cheerleader physique in half. Her face hovered close to Tiff’s, her deep blue gaze swallowing her up. With Tiff’s legs as leverage, Nikki slipped in, a joyous moan from Tiff and a determined grunt from herself punctuating the moment she bottomed out inside her. It wasn’t very deep, but… “Okay Tiff, I’m coming in…” Even in this deeply horny state, Nikki knew she wouldn’t get anywhere trying to stretch Tiff out. Angling upwards, she kept up the rhythm, doing her best to hit the right spot.

“Nnngh, Nikki…!” With Nikki bent over her, Tiffany’s arms were just long enough to grab Nikki’s butt, a manicured finger poking her pucker as Tiffany forced her to get in as deep as she could into her. “That…is…the spot!” Each thrust invited gasps and groans from the two as their lips met and their bare chests rubbed together, leaving their erect nipples raw.

Nikki had a vague notion that she should be doing something to Tiff’s clit as well, but her head was already going white and-

“T-Tiff, slow down, I’m gonna-”

“Cum?!” Tiffany all but shrieked. “C-cum for me, I-I’m almost there too-!”

Gritting her teeth, Nikki arched her back with each thrust, rutting into her friend like some guy from a porn game, doing her best to relieve her loneliness. Soon the sensation was too much to bear, and their screams shook the room as they came. Deep in Tiff’s heart, she probably wished that somehow, somewhere, Jessie would hear her scream her heart out on her cum guzzling vacation.

Nikki let out one more firm thrust as she softened, slumping down against Tiff. Disposing of the condom? That could…probably wait. “Haaa…you…you good, Tiff? I mean, now we cuddle, right? That sounds…nice.”

“Oh, no way.” Tiffany rolled them over, her eyes hungry and her breath hot. “If you can’t handle a third round…I’ll **make** you do it until you can.”

Nikki gulped. Her head tilted to the side, looking to her phone as though any help would come if she could just reach it.

She looked back to Tiff.

“ _Now, let’s get that adorable little thing nice and hard again_ …” Tiffany snarled.

She really should have stayed home…


End file.
